fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Absinthe
|name = Absinthe |age = 22 |gender = Female |birthday = September 1st |weapon = Spray Cans |power = Demonic |sexuality = Pansexual |align = None |home = Carson City, Nevada |quarters = Las Vegas, Nevada |occupation = Mischief Maker |relations = Diablo (boyfriend) |family = None that we know of |height = 5'07" |weight = ???}} Absinthe is the central character of Adrenaline Rush and is its main protagonist, though she is portrayed as the villain in a sense. Absinthe is an assertive troublemaker hiding within the city limits of Las Vegas, known for her devious, fraudulent personality and her casino misadventures. Due to her mischievousness and inability to keep herself away from vital electronic devices, she is wanted by the police and chased pretty much all the time, though she has never been successfully taken to prison due to her sneaky getaway tactics. Though a "bad girl", she is much more chill and unveiling around her closer friends, and has a ravenous appetite to behold. Description Absinthe is a demon lady of average height that boasts long sprawling white hair, a black-and-yellow headset, and green skin and eyes. She wears a protective, black mech-like swimsuit that's skintight, and a long green tail protrudes from behind her body. Her shoes match the colors of her headset. Personality Absinthe is most known for being assertive, having a personality that's known to bring people over the edge and either humiliate or anger them, though each line that comes from her maw is intended to be sound sweet and welcoming. Absinthe is a dominating type, not holding herself behind bars and going on the offense no matter what, with little fears to speak of on her part. She only follows her own words and doesn't listen to anyone but herself most of the time -- even if a decision of hers leads her into trouble, Absinthe manages to find her way back on track and doesn't think she made the wrong decision as a result. While she can be a little bit of an egomaniac, she does know that she is a flawed person and tries to work her way out of her faults when possible. However, she tries to avoid getting in those sticky situations rather than actually trying to fix them. Abilities Absinthe has incredible skill when it comes to driving or otherwise operating transportation; she excels at going about on a skateboard and also has experience with riding motorcycles and waterbikes. Not only does she have very good balancing skills while skateboarding, but she can shoot with deadly accuracy as she moves, and seems to have no struggle when it comes to aiming or shooting. Because of her somewhat lacking in morals, she tends to not care about who or what she shoots, as long as it's not someone or something she likes. Absinthe can also eat a 12-piece box from Dunkin' Donuts within a single minute, and has excellent cooking talents. Whenever Absinthe kills something, they inexplicably turn into green cubes, which she can gather up into her body to restore her health and ammunition. By gathering up enough, she will start glowing, which will imply that she's at the height of her power. Absinthe has the ability to hook herself into electronic devices or wires and travel along them, and can also appear within "cyberspace". Absinthe now owns a liquor company known as "Sinny Sin Co.", which sells lime-green verte absinthe spirit by the fly. Absinthe's take on the drink is known for its fermented sour apple flavoring and for its addictive aftertaste, which leaves must consumers longing for more 'til they pass out. It is said that only those that can control their inner demons can withstand and resist the power of the alcohol. It is extremely popular in bars in the Zaxinian Lifts, but is rooted in Las Vegas and is regularly shipped all around the United States. Relationships Byleth Chordeva Diablos Empusa Gallery AbsintheSB3.png|Absinthe's art for Stampede Breakfast 3: Brunch Time!, by AbsintheRushPainted.png|Absinthe's new art by Trivia *Absinthe was born off of the creator's love for the Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet Set Radio series, the skateboarding segments of Spyro: Year of the Dragon, and the electricity transportation segments from Super Mario Odyssey. *While Absinthe's name was chosen for being a "dark and scary" name, she also shares her name with the alcoholic beverage. Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Snicks' stuff Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Villains Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Pansexual Characters